A Smell of Wine and Cheap Perfume NejiIno
by inkweller
Summary: Yamanaka Ino needs to escape, she needs to forget, is he the only one that can help? Is he her ticket for a mended heart and a better life without her bitter memories? [AU] [NejiIno]
1. Chapter 1

**Type:** Romance/AU  
**Characters:** Neji and Ino, minor references to others  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Don't Stop Belieivng. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Journey.

**A Smell of Wine and Cheap Perfume**

**Chapter 1 – Getting Away**

The Yamanaka woman flipped her long blond hair over her shoulder, her sky blue eyes scanned around the train station, looking for her platform.

She sighed and blinked unable to see much at all, do to the fact that people were crowded around her. This train station was packed especially for being close to midnight.

Everyone seemed to be getting away, or at least trying to. Ino herself was looking for a way out of her small town, and an escape from painful memories.

She wanted, no _needed _to forget.

She needed to forget he ever existed; she needed to come to her senses and realize he was gone.

Uchiha Sasuke would _never _come back.

Ino shook her head and gave up searching for the number 12, which was the platform she was _supposed _to be on, and just started walking to a less crowded place, were she might be able to find someone to ask.

Ino, after going through her teen years, and maturing significantly, still could _never _get her mind off the raven haired boy who long ago had stolen her heart.

She so much wanted to rid her dreams of him; she wanted him to leave her alone, because even though he had left, he was still with her. He was like an overpriced item that she could never buy.

She _hoped _that just maybe getting away from her childhood home would help her clear her mind and calm her memories. That's why she was leaving, she was going somewhere big.

Somewhere she could start anew.

A place where no one knew her name and they would never have to know of how her heart had been broken and all the mistakes she had made years ago.

Yamanaka Ino wanted to start all-over.

She sighed with relief, and shifted her small, yet packed duffle on her shoulder as she found a much-less crowded food-court area.

There was at the most twenty people sitting at the many booths, this was probably because it was nearly midnight, and not many people ate this late.

She tugged at a strand of her hair and bit her lip, trying to see anyone in a uniform that might work there.

She sighed, not seeing one, and decided to talk to one of the workers at the food-court restaurants.

Ino cleared her throat softly and looked at a man who looked to be around eighteen.

"Can I help you?" He asked politely, yet his eyes seemed to hold a bit of impatience, like he was tired from working all day.

Ino's voice was calm and still held the girl-ish feel it always had, yet it had evened out and become more silky and smooth, "Um yes, could you please point out where Platform 12 is?" Ino asked.

The boy nodded and pointed his finger over Ino's left shoulder, "Down that main gate, to the right." He said covering his mouth hiding a yawn.

Ino nodded thanks and walked away in the direction he had pointed; glad to _finally _know where she was going.

Her skin tingled anxiously; she couldn't wait to get out. She quickened her pace realizing she had very little time to get onto the train. She couldn't miss it. _That_ would have been a sign. A sign she'd rather not receive; a sign telling her to stay.

Ino's soft blue eyes met her destination Platform 12 stood in front of her; a long and sleek grey-blue train accompanied it.

The doors were open allowing it's passengers to pour in, Ino being one of them. After a rather large group of teens entered the train, Ino stepped through the doors, into a long chamber filled with many sliding doors.

Ino cast a glance down the corridor which was even longer than her first observation had made her believe. It was _enormous_, and this was only one portion of the vast train!

She walked to her right, as far down as the train would allow, and was about to enter the car, when a large group entered the chamber of the train.

Ino turned to see the group, which seemed to be made up of about twelve or thirteen young adults.

Ino's eyes scanned over them quickly, many were men, but about three were woman, they were all about her age. She was about to turn when something caught her eye. It was one of the men.

Ino stood there, in a daze for several seconds, until the train lurching into motion threw her out of her line of thought.

Half of the group she had been staring at had dispersed, and she took a deep sigh, entering the compartment she had previously chosen.

After shutting the door behind herself, and collapsing on the cheap leather seats she furrowed her brows, eyes closed.

That man, he reminded her of someone, someone that belonged in her past.

His long chocolate brown hair, and misty lavender eyes, reminded her of a man that had once been envied by Sasuke; because this man was also a genius. He had been a great student, who destiny had been unkind to.

Hyuuga Neji,

Was also trying to escape.

* * *

_Sorry the first chapter (and the paragraphs) was so short, I promise they'll get longer. Comments and critism are welcome! Please don't say you hate the story just becuase you don't like the couple..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Again, I don't own the song Don't Stop Believing, because Journey wrote and sang it. I also don't own Naruto because that came from the amazing mind of Masashi Kishimoto. I _do _own the plot though. So you may not steal.

**Thanks For The Reviews, **GaaHina Chan, Maidengirl, Ino8Yama!!

**You all rock!!**

* * *

**A Smell of Wine and Cheap Perfume**

**Chapter 2 – A Whole New World**

Neji leaned back against the fake leather seat. It smelled of plastic and sweat, he crinkled his nose in utter disgust. He sighed and shut his eyes rubbing his temples, not at all happy that he was riding a train, which was something he didn't particularly enjoy doing.

At least he was away from that group of _annoyances. _He didn't even _want _to travel with them.

He clenched his eyes shut as tight as he could make them go, trying to push away the migraine that was threatening to take over his head. He wondered why he had chosen to take the train, it had always done this to him; A stupid choice on his part.

After several moments of silence, his door slid open, and a woman clad in a red skirt suit walked in, "Is there anything I can get you sir?" she asked her obviously fake blond hair looked dull under the lights in the train. Neji shook his head.

"No." he said bluntly, not wanting to talk to this woman.

The woman looked slightly taken aback, "Well, o-ok, if you think of something I'll be making rounds, just come find me." She said hurrying out of Neji's compartment.

Neji sighed and slowly shook his head not trying to anger it more than it already was. He re-closed his eyes, trying very hard to fall asleep.

Neji was leaving home. For the freedom he yearned and needed. Neji had decided to make his own decision and went against his family, leaving the land they had lived in for years.

Neji was _finally _his own person. Finally he had gotten to do what he had wanted to do.

----

The two twenty-two year olds were pulled out of their sleep as the train screeched to a loud stop.

Ino's eyes fluttered open and she yawned, standing up.

Neji angrily sighed and stood pushing the last of his dream away.

They both slid open the doors to their compartments and stepped out, to see that the corridor was full of people. All looking like they had just been woken up.

Ino looked at her watch and sighed, six in the morning. She had gotten six hours of sleep on the hard seat of the train. Not her idea of a good night.

Neji looked at the floor, waiting for the crowd to move so he could get out of this monstrosity everyone called, _transportation_.

If Ino hadn't been so tired, and if she hadn't completely forgotten, she would have realized that Neji was standing only a few feet away. Not that she would have been particularly happy. She hadn't even ever had a conversation with the Hyuuga. She knew he most likely thought of her as a useless peer, nothing more. Actually he might not have even seen her as a peer, peer signaled equal.

They ran in different circles. Not that that was a bad thing. They were just _different. _

Ino softly ran her fingers through her hair, half-asleep. Her lids were drooping and her posture threatened her falling at anytime. She yawned quietly.

It wasn't until he sound of many heavy footfalls that she realized people were leaving. Her eyes opened wider and she sighed, walking with the crowed, excited to get to her apartment. She had bought it a week ago, it still needed fixing up, but it was shelter, and she was in great need of that.

She slowly slipped herself outside the station and a blast of cool air made her eyes open, the sky was just beginning to turn to a medium shade of blue, the sun still hiding and a few stars were visible.

Ino's face was still tired and lackluster, but the part of her brain that was actually responding was in awe. She gave a tired half smile.

"Do you need a taxi?" a voice asked.

Ino's attention turned to a man that looked to be about twenty six, his skin was pale and glowed nicely and he had warm brown eyes.

"It doesn't look like you'd be able to walk." He teased.

Ino blushed slightly, "Um, a taxi would be great." She replied, not at all sure why this man was talking to her, but she _was_ entranced by his facial perfection. The man smiled and put his arm in the air, his deep chocolate voice cried into the crisp night air.

"Tax-i!!!"

At once, as if by magic, six taxis stopped in the road, Ino smiled and turned to him, "That was amazing!"

He shrugged, obviously embarrassed, "It comes with the territory..." He mumbled.

Ino slid into her seat and waved to the kind man, just before she shut the door she remembered, "What's your name?" she called out.

He smiled, "Akai," he replied.

"Ino, and thanks again!!" She shut her door and waved to him. She then turned to the driver, who was looking at her his eyebrow raised. It was obvious she was from out of town.

"Where, exactly, are you headed?" he asked.

Ino was still wearing a smiled, "The Sunset Strip, Ferris Apartments." She said, wondering just what her apartment looked like.

This time both of the man's eyebrows rose, he gave an approving nod. Ino wondered just what that was about, but before she could really give much thought the exhaustion came back and made her head cloudy. She yawned and laid back on the seat, her eyes out the window, drooping.

She wondered if the driving speed was higher here, because the colors were blurred with great acceleration. Ino sighed, "So much for getting a look at the city..."

----

Neji raised his hand in the crisp night air, already knowing what to do, "Taxi!" his voice rang into the night. At once three taxis stopped ready to let him in, he walked to the closest one his bag in his hand and even through his sleepiness his eyes were alert and ready. Neji _never _dropped his guard.

Neji slid into the seat and took a deep breath, before his driver could say anything, "Sunset Strip, La Paul." His driver nodded in response and Neji's eyes went to stare out the window.

The driver nodded and then threw the car into gear, unlike Ino's driver Neji's was very...

_Cautious?_

He drove slower than anyone Neji had ever seen, he literally stared at the man in silence, not believing this.

Neji sighed and turned his attention the signs, because he had time to read each one _perfectly_.

----

Ino walked to the desk and her eyes met a well dressed balding man, he wore an obvious fake smile, but seemed nice enough.

"Good morning, Miss." He said nodding as Ino reached the desk.

Ino nodded, "Yes, good morning, um I need my floor and room number." She said softly.

The man nodded, "Do you have your key?" he asked. Ino smiled and handed it to him.

He nodded and typed in the number into a new and expensive black computer. There were _not _trashy apartments. That much Ino was sure of.

The man handed it back, "Floor five, room 2078."

Ino's smile grew, "Thanks." She breathed walking to an elevator, it looked like it was normally run by someone, but he or she hadn't arrived yet. Ino pushed the button that read 'Five' and the doors shut, the elevator began to rise.

The elevator was red and it matched the carpet in the lobby, all the wood Ino had seen so far was dark with a reddish tint, cherry. Ino's favorite.

Just as Ino was about to go in a daze because of the distinct beauty of this apartment complex, the ding of the elevator brought her out. She took a breath as the doors slid open, and stepped out into a long corridor filled with wood doors, Ino smiled, _dark wood _doors.

She quickly walked down the hallway, looking for room 2078. As her feet clapped in a steady rhythm against the carpet, she thought about all the stuff she would soon have to do. Get a job, go shopping, and clean up her apartment, also a personal life would be nice too, but it wasn't her main priority; at least not anymore.

Ino's eyes then met her number 2078, and she smiled, opening her door.

----

Neji growled as he _finally _stepped out of the cab. He glared at the driver and slammed the door, walking to his high-rise apartment complex. As he spun through the revolving door into a navy blue and dark wood lobby, at the desk three attendants stood two women and one man.

He walked to the first women, she had long black hair in a bun, she was wearing a blue skirt suit and she wore a smile.

"Hello, sir, how are you this morning?"

"Fine," Neji muttered, "I need my floor and key."

The woman looked taken aback by his rudeness, "O-oh ok, can I have your room number and name please?" she asked politely.

"Neji Hyuuga, 2238." He said bluntly.

The woman nodded, "Floor eight, here is your key." She handed him a heavy metal key and smiled softly. "Have a good day Mr. Hyuuga."

Neji nodded and walked to the elevator quickly, a tall African American man stood in it, wearing a navy blue suit. He looked to be a college student; this was probably his means for money. Poor guy had to press a button for people like Neji all day...

"Floor sir?" The man smiled, flashing his dazzling white teeth.

"Eight." Neji said simply not looking at the man, although he didn't seem all that bothered by Neji's poor mood. He pressed the button, still grinning to himself.

After the silence in the elevator was broken by the 'Ding!' of the elevator bell. Neji slipped out as quickly as possible.

"Have a nice day sir!" The young man called to Neji.

Neji rolled his eyes, "Whatever." He replied, heading for his apartment as fast as his feet could possibly make him move. After he found his number he walked straight to the door, jamming his key into the slot, twisted it forcefully, and pushed the door so hard it flew open banging against the wall, so loud it would wake up even the drunkest of tenets.

His eyebrows rose as he gazed at the room before him, "Wow..." he muttered.

* * *

_If you haven't already guessed, I'm kind of basing the plot off the song Don't Stop Beliving- Journey. Also, this chapter is longer and I tried to make the paragraphs as long as possible. Thanks you to everyone who is leaving me comments and reading. I hope you all enjoy this story!!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is not, nor will it ever be, owned by me. No amount of wishing will ever make me the creator of it. Only the plot belongs to me and I shall flame you endlessly if you steal.

* * *

**A Smell of Wine and Cheap Perfume**

**Chapter 3- Big City Life**

Ino's eyes were concentrated on the room, it was vast, and its hardwood floors looked new and glimmered with the light of the sun which was becoming higher in the sky with each passing moment. Her eyes were glazed over in glee. It was perfect absolutely perfect. One wall was covered in floor length windows placed half a foot apart, it gave a perfect view of the city. Her skin tingled as she looked around the room, the part that seemed like it would be her living room area was connected with the kitchen, and there was a perfect place for a dining table. Two doors stood opposite each other on the walls. Ino ran to the closest one throwing the door open in anticipation.

The room was a bathroom, it was average sized with a nice shower and bathtub, and it had two joined sinks and a toilet. The bathroom wasn't anything all that special...

Ino tuned to the next finding it was nothing more than a coat closet, she sighed, annoyed wanting more than anything to see her bedroom. She turned to the other side of the room and smiled, there stood a lone door.

Her feet led her faster than she had ever run to it; she thrust it open with great force nearly making herself fall back.

The room behind the think wood was large and had wooden floors, the walls, like the others were large and it was completely empty, Ino _had _chosen it be empty of furniture. Even though she had matured she still couldn't bear the thought of sharing furniture that people had previously _used_. Who know what they would have done...

The windows like in the other room were floor length, they had drapes but they were a pale peach color, not at all warm or inviting. She would have to go shopping for drapes too, along with furniture...

Ino sighed, wondering how much she could buy for what money she had. She would have to stick with the basics for now, get the nice things later.

Of course, she would have to shop today. She had no bed.

---

Neji's eyes held mild shock, the apartment was not at all what he'd expected. It was _better_. The floors were wooden, and the walls were a deep mahogany, there were five windows two at the far corners of the room one in the very middle that was larger than the others, but it was only a medium sized window, the other two were spaced in between. Neji smiled to himself. There was a crimson rug on the left sized of the floor, it was a throw but it complemented the richness of the walls nicely. The kitchen area held an island the counter top made out of granite.

Neji also had an empty apartment, refusing furniture that would have been complimentary to his new home, but the Hyuuga could have never stood using the same furniture that people could have done God-knows-what on. His lips curved into a small, unintentional smile as he opened the door to his bedroom. It wasn't huge and again it had a closed feel about it, but Neji liked that. It felt homey and nice, calm.

The floors looked as if they had just been cleaned, well at least the portion of the wood Neji could see looked clean; the rest was being hidden by a deep purple area rug. Neji couldn't help but let a small smile out, this place _was _quite nice, and he could tolerate living here...

---

Ino's fingers stroked the smooth silky drapes sighing to herself. They were quite beautiful; they also weren't _real _satin so they weren't _that _expensive. Yet she didn't have money to spare for window linens. She shook her head walking away and doing the _mature _and _right _thing, leaving her beautiful drapes behind. She would have to stand for the old ones she had now, at least until she got a job.

She walked until her eyes came to meet the warm brown furniture that she would soon own. She smiled to herself looking at a queen sized bed, it matched her room perfectly and wood fit just right, into the spacious and open bedroom. After checking the price her smile grew winder, it was well within her budget. She smiled and placed a bright pink sticky note against the wood, she was shopping at a home décor shop where they had one of each item. You had to claim what was yours.

After taking her time to look around for the matching dresser and vanity Ino sighed, her money would soon be gone. She had just enough for a couch and coffee table. That would mean a pretty empty apartment. At least until she had a few good paydays, or Christmas...

Ino walked to the front of the store were a near forty year old woman stood, she had greeted Ino when she had walked through the door. She worked there. Ino's blue eyes danced as she told the women she had found everything and would like to checkout. The woman smiled a reply and Ino led her to her finds.

As Ino flipped her hair over her shoulder, showing the woman her bed, her eyes caught something.

There was a man looking at furniture about twelve yards away. His long chocolate hair fell over his shoulders as he bent down to look at the bottom of a large bed. Pictures flashed through Ino's mind and she suddenly remembered the train ride and the man standing so near her.

Once again Neji was close, shopping in the same store as her in fact.

And his lavender eyes were now glued to the blond Yamanaka woman.

---

Neji entered the furniture store, it was nearly empty, and this pleased him greatly. He'd much rather shop in an empty store than a crowded one, it made things easier, faster. Neji would rather spend his time doing something other than shopping all day. As in, walking around, reading, or plainly doing _anything _else. Yes the Hyuuga despised shopping.

His eyes were instantly attracted to a queen-sized dark wood bed with intricate carvings on the lower frame and headboard. Truthfully, it was a _beautiful _piece of furniture.

Neji's eyes scanned over multiple other pieces, including a wardrobe chest and a large ornate table. He looked at his money; he had far more than Ino.

After deciding he would just get all the shopping done today he stood up from his double bent position looking to find a worker. His hair flipped as he turned. Neji was mid step when he paused, a flash of white blond hair catching his soft lavender eyes. They flicked over to meet the face of none other than the blond Yamanaka woman, Ino. He cocked an eyebrow, poor curiosity clouding his gaze. She was looking right back at him, except her sky blue eyes were filled with shock.

After moments of just standing there, watching her curiously Neji sighed, picking his feet up heavily and walking over to her.

* * *

Sorry this chapter wasn't as long, it also took me quite awhile to get out, but I hope you enjoy it none-the-less. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- **I never will own Naruto or Don't Stop Believing, because I'm sure you understand this, this'll be the last disclaimer.

**A Smell of Wine and Cheap Perfume**

**Chapter 4- **

Ino's eyes were wide as they watched the Hyuuga man walk towards her, he looked awkward but his intimidating presence still hovered over her like a dark fog.

The woman who was assisting Ino looked confused, but she said nothing, she stood beside her client waiting for her to get back to the topic of costs and furniture, but the blond woman's eyes were far off.

Never before had Ino been affected this way by him, he had always just been there, never before had he caught her eye in this way. He had always reminded her of Sasuke, a more mature and understand sort of Sasuke.

Maybe he was a Sasuke that would make better decisions?

Maybe he was a Sasuke that would not betray the Yamanka's heart?

Ino's thoughts were not this straightforward; they were far vaguer, dimmer.

Neji's lavender eyes were set on Ino's blue ones, his walk was straight-backed and his feet hit the ground at a steady rhythm, he walked in a perfect line.

Such a man had to be able to handle himself better than the Uchiha.

Neji's eyes may have been set but his thoughts were racing, what was this _nuisance _doing here, and what was she doing intruding on his life. The life he had tried to hard to create for himself. The life he had wanted for the longest time.

And this woman was trying to destroy it.

Of course, Ino didn't want to destroy anything, she just wanted to talk to someone who she knew, and possibly understood what she had gone though. Maybe Neji wasn't the best for that position, but as of now he was all she had.

Neji's eyes narrowed as he neared her, he wasn't more than a yard away when his thin lips finally curved around the words in his deep and intricate voice.

"Ino, I didn't expect to see you here," his voice wasn't questioning, it was demanding.

Ino nodded her head, she had caught the meaning behind the words but she refused to give him what he wanted, an answer, "I didn't expect to see you here either." She stated.

After seconds Neji decided she wasn't going to tell him what he wanted to hear on her own, "What _are_ you doing here?" the question seemed rude even to his own ears, but at the moment he didn't care about being polite to the young woman.

Ino cocked an eyebrow, deciding whether or not he deserved to know, "I felt the need for some change." She replied, her answer was simple, and explained near nothing.

Neji's blood boiled but his face remained calm, cool, and frigid as ice.

"Why are _you _here?" Ino asked it seemed to be her turn for a question.

"Same reason," if Neji didn't get his answer neither would she, two could play at this game.

Ino nodded, not really interested in why he was here, she had known why he was here since she first saw him, she wasn't stupid.

"Miss?" The worker tapped Ino's shoulder, Ino's mouth formed a small 'O' she had forgotten all about the older woman. "Miss, are you going to buy this or not?"

Ino had been caught off guard it took her a moment to remember why she'd come here in the first place, "Yes, and the vanity and dresser, please. Oh, it'll be delivered to my apartment right?" The woman nodded.

"Thank you, I'll be there to pay in a moment." Ino turned her head back to Neji who was standing bored.

"Well?" she asked waiting for him to say something.

"What?" he asked looking at her confused.

"It's your turn to ask a rude question." Ino's voice was laced with sarcasm.

Neji sighed, "Well, that'll have to wait until later I don't have time at the moment, how about you meet me at Café Blank at six, he quickly gave her the address and a brief description of what it looked like. After mere moments he started walking away. Ino didn't have time to think before he turned back.

"And it is _not _a date." His voice was hard, and it stung slightly.

---

Ino stood at her door, she had changed her clothes, she didn't know why Neji had made it clear- and hurtful- that this wasn't going to be a date. This was going to be him trying to find out why she had followed him here.

He was paranoid.

She picked at her navy sweater hastily and pushed a lock of hair that had escaped its band behind her ear before she stepped out the door, it was five-thirty when she hailed a cab and slid in. She said the address and tipped her head back against the hard, fake leather seats.

Tonight was going to be interesting.

---

Neji sat at a booth in the back of the café, he was dawned in the exact same clothes as before; he had meant it when he had said that this wasn't a date. He didn't plan on starting a relationship anytime soon, at least not with the Yamanaka female.

He had sat down at the booth and distinctly told the waitress that when she saw a blond woman entering the café to show her where he was at, he planned on getting this over with, he wanted to set Ino straight he wasn't here to remember his past.

Of course, neither was Ino...

No matter how much Neji denied it, Ino knew, they had found each other here.

"Destiny," Neji muttered quietly under his breath as he put his head in his hand and counted the sugar packets on the table.

"Nineteen." Neji muttered, someone must have had a sugar fetish at this table.

"What was that?" Ino asked, her voice cut through the air and to Neji's ears making him cringe.

Ino saw his facial expression change and she cocked an eyebrow, "Something wrong?" she asked.

Neji bit back a retort and composed himself, "Not at all." He replied.

Ino nodded, not believing a word, and sat down across from him in the booth, "So what is this non-date-like meeting about?" she asked lacing her fingers together and setting her chin on them, she waited patiently for him to answer, and this time if she didn't get the true answer she would make sure that the lie was soon expunged.

"There are some things we need to talk about." Neji's answer was bleak, he said it like he'd rather not talk to- or be near- Ino.

Ino's eyebrows rose, "Ok, well because I doubt you're enjoying this, start."

Neji sighed, "I am _not _here to hang around with the very people I just escaped from. I do _not _want to talk to you, and hopefully you feel the same."

Those words stung, but Ino masked the hurt well.

"Now, I want to know the _real _reason you're here."

Ino paused, took a breath, looked out the window beside her and bit her lip. This was the one question that would hurt terribly to answer.

"You know _damn _well why I'm here."

Actually, he probably only knew part, the part that everyone knew, the part that had been figured out by even the stupidest of her peers.

Neji's eyes narrowed, "Yes, and I also know that's not the whole story, I'm a genius remember."

Ino sure did remember, Ino had been the male valedictorian of the graduating class, even is Sasuke hadn't dropped out he still would have won that. He was often called genius, whether it was meant as a compliment or a taunt depended on who is was delivered from.

Ino glared at him, her eyes were as sharp as daggers, no longer a soft sky blue, but like ice.

"I know Sasuke played a part, other than that I know nothing, and frankly the Uchiha would not be a good reason to leave, even for you."

Something told the Yamanaka that was an insult.

"I know it wouldn't be a good reason," her voice was defensive; "there are a lot of other reasons."

Neji stared at her, unmoving.

Ino stared back waiting for him to say something.

"And those would be?" Neji asked after long moments of silence.

Ino again stared out the window, she was trying to think of where to start, "Ok, everyone knew how big of a crush I had on Sasuke, but I had a crush on another guy too, I'd rather not name him. Well, I think this guy could have liked me back if I hadn't been so terrible to him all the time, I was never nice because I was so concentrated on Sasuke, and after he left...Well this guy already had someone."

"A someone you couldn't compete with?" Neji asked.

"A student teacher, she was a few years older than him."

Neji nodded, he smirked softly, "Nara?" he asked, everyone knew Shikamaru had been dating Temari who was a student teacher.

Ino's head fell and she nodded once, a move so gentle it was almost unnoticeable.

Neji couldn't help but stare at the blond woman, she had been fairly popular in school, but she had the _worst _luck in guys, she always seemed to want what she couldn't have.

"Well, some people end up alone in life."

Ino's head shot up and she looked at Neji with wide eyes, suddenly her face flushed with anger she stood up and quickly started walking to the door, bumping into a waitress as she went.

After she had made it outside she began walking, she hoped she left Neji there dumbstruck, how _dare _he say something like that. Something so rude, so terrible!

Neji didn't know how deep those words cut; they might not have hurt so badly if that hadn't been the exact thought that had been running through the young woman's head for weeks.

---

**Author's Notes: **sorry it took so long to update, my computer had a virus and was unusable for quite awhile, I hope you like this chapter though!


	5. Note To Readers

**Note to Readers**

Alright, as you may have noticed I have yet to update in- _ten months._ Feel free to shoot me. In all honesty I hate when authors do this so I will give you a blatant and outright excuse.  
**First**, I totally fell out of love with the story, it's not that great and I had things that I loved so much more.  
**Second**, I stopped watching the show and reading the manga- I just quit.  
**Third**, I had boyfriend trouble and did not feel like writing anything at all.

So there they are, my three (kind of stupid) reasons for not updating A Smell of Wine and Cheap Perfume.  
But I may in fact post something new, but you know how I am-

I can't keep my word on anything.

-_**xo**_


End file.
